Pantala
Pantala, also known as the lost continent on Pyrrhia, is one of the the two known continents in the Wings of Fire series, the other being Pyrrhia. It takes multiple days of flight (or swim) from the west of Pyrrhia to get there. Its existence has been hinted occasionally before being confirmed at the end of Darkness of Dragons. Several dragons have traveled between the continents: Luna is blown to Pyrrhia by a storm, Princess Tsunami and Prince Turtle swim to Pantala, and Clearsight flies to Pantala to warn the Pantalans of a dangerous hurricane, as well as the whole of the BeetleWings tribe in the events of the Legend of the Hive. The dragons from Pantala are based on insects (the BeetleWings and their descendants) and plants (the LeafWings). This is mentioned by Hope in the Darkness of Dragons and was confirmed by Tui. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Hope showed Moonwatcher Pantala's possible position on the planet via an example, which showed it on the opposite side of the world compared to where Pyrrhia was. Tribes There are currently four known tribes on Pantala. One is the HiveWings, who are currently ruled by Queen Wasp. The second is the SilkWings, who after the Tree Wars, accepted the HiveWing queen as their queen, so their ruler is also Queen Wasp, but before the Tree Wars, their tribe was led by Queen Monarch. The third tribe is the LeafWings, who were nearly driven to extinction in the Tree Wars, and were believed to be extinct by the Pantalan dragons, though they are just in hiding in the Poison Jungle. The fourth tribe is the BeetleWings, whom have gone extinct after Clearsight’s arrival, as she split them into the SilkWings and HiveWings. As of The Poison Jungle, ''it has been revealed that Queen Sequoia is still alive, but after the Othermind had been released and Sequoia had been controlled, her great-grand-daughter, Hazel , took her place as the new queen. History ''Darkstalker When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled Myths of the Lost Continent. Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find this lost continent. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she has never seen before and colorful dragons of unknown tribes, as well as a possibility of new love and dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa II, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon who she is taking care of, who turns out to be Luna. Qibli notices that she looks nothing like any dragon tribe he has seen before. He believes Luna is a hybrid until he realizes that she has features lacking in any of the seven dragon tribes, including her four wings, bright metallic scales, and antennae horns. Jerboa states that this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. The Lost Continent Pantala officially makes its debut in The Lost Continent, as the main setting for the book. At the beginning of the book, there is a reference to Pantala's tribe and queen. In the prologue, Clearsight is seen flying towards the continent to warn its inhabitants about an incoming hurricane. The rest of the book takes place on Pantala, other than the epilogue, which takes place on Pyrrhia during the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons. The Hive Queen Pantala is also the base setting of this book, except in the prologue and second part of the epilogue, which takes place on the western coast of Pyrrhia. Most of the book takes place in Jewel Hive, and a substantial part of the story in Dragonfly Bay. The Poison Jungle is revealed to be the home of the last living LeafWings, and in the epilogue, it is also shown to be as dangerous as it was rumored to be, especially when Tsunami and Turtle were almost killed by a giant snake. They were then rescued by a LeafWing named Willow. The Poison Jungle Pantala (specifically the Poison Jungle) is the main setting of this book. The prologue takes place near Bloodworm Hive, prior to its burning in The Hive Queen. The epilogue is about an anxious Queen Snowfall talking to Jerboa II about how she wants Jerboa II to use animus magic to expand The Great Ice Cliff in order to protect the entire Ice Kingdom. But Jerboa II tells Snowfall that animus magic has not been working for about a month, but Snowfall wouldn't listen. Then, they see at least 200 dragons flying from the western ocean, presumably swarming in from Pantala. Pantala's Known Wildlife *Antelope *Arrowroot* *Bats* * Belladonna* * Berries ** Edible berries* (No specifics, safe to consume) ** Hawthorn berries* ** Pale white berries* (No name is given, lethal when consumed by mammals) * Birds ** Cockatoos* ** Crows ** Starlings* *Bladderworts* *Bushes* *Byblis*† *Capybaras* *Chamomile* *Chinchillas *Cobra lilies*† *Crocodiles* *Dandelions* *Dewy pines*† *Elephants *Ferns* *'Flowers' **Bromeliads* **Orchids* **Trumpet flowers*† **Violets* *Blue tree frogs* *Gazelles *Gila monsters* *Giraffes *Grass* *Hemlock* *Hogweeds* *'Insects' **Bees* **'Beetles'* ***Bombardier beetles* ***Pink iridescent beetles* (Spit acid) **Bullet ants* **Butterflies* **Caterpillars* **Centipedes* (Called 'venomous caterpillars' as a joke) **Dragonflies* **Fireflies* **Grasshoppers* **Mosquitos* **Termites* **Tsetse flies* **Wasps *Jaguars *Leopards *Lions *Makihiyas* (Or 'touch-me-nots') *Mandrake* *Mangoes* *Monitor lizards* *Monkeys **Marmosets *Morning glories* *Moss* *'Mushrooms' **Death cap mushrooms* **'Eyeball' mushrooms* (Lethal when consumed) *Nettle* *Octopi* *Okra *Panthers *Piranhas* *Pitcher plants*† *Radishes *'Reeds'* **Marsh reeds* *River snails* *Roridulas* *Scavengers (Also known as 'reading monkeys' or humans) *Scorpions *Seaweed *Sharks (Pictured on the cover of The Hive Queen) *'Snakes' **Black mambas **Rainforest pythons* **Dragonbite vipers* **Anacondas* *Spices (Pictured on the cover of The Hive Queen) *Spiders* *Squids *Sundew*† (Not to be confused with the character Sundew) *Tamarins *Taro* *Tea leaves* *Thorn bushes* *Toads* *'Trees' **Chokecherry trees* **Hazel trees (Not to be confused with the character Hazel ) **Manchineels* **Sandbox trees* **Sequoia trees **Willow trees *Tropical fish *Venus dragon-traps*† *'Vines' **Breath of Evil* (Also The Othermind) **Clematis vines* **Greenbrier vines* **Honeysuckle vines* **Ivy* **Kudzu vines* **Strangler vines*† *Water lilies* *Waterwheels* (Aquatic dragon-traps)† *Whales *Wildebeasts *Wolfsbane* *Yams *Zebras *Lives in the Poison Jungle, but not exclusively. † Is a carnivorous plant. Since all Pantalan dragons seem to be based off wildlife on the continent, any dragon name should also reasonably be an organism living on the continent. It is also reasonable to assume that most, if not all, real-world flora and fauna exist on Pantala, as most recorded organisms line up with ones on Earth. (barring dragonbite vipers, breath of evil, etc.) Gallery PantalaMap1.png|Uncolored map Pantala_-_Colored_Water.png pantalacoloredmapwarbender.png|What a colored map of Pantala might look like by Warbender pantalapyrrhiaconnected.png|Supercontinent by cowardfish|link=http://fav.me/dcrvn88 Pantalan Poster.png|A Poster of the Pantalan Tribes, by CaimanFlight Wasp Hive Canon Image.jpeg|The Wasp Hive, Pantala's Greatest Hive Unified Pantala.png|Unified Kingdom of Pantala by: Crevassehttps://www.deviantart.com/crevasse-the-icewing/art/Flag-of-Unified-Pantala-782052494 Pantala dragonfly.jpg|A dragonfly from the genus Pantala Trivia * Pantala is a genus of dragonfly, matching Pyrrhia, a genus of moth. * The arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. The two main things she impacted were the language (she reintroduced the Dragon Language to Pantala) and religion (most dragons worship the Book of Clearsight and pray to Clearsight's spirit). She married a BeetleWing from Pantala named Sunstreak. ** This is the second instance of dragons being shown having a religion (the first is when it was shown in Escaping Peril that SkyWings believe in reincarnation) which is dragons believing in an afterlife (they pray to Clearsight even though she has been dead for two thousand years). * It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. * Tui has confirmed that there is no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. * The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has to do with a plant native to Pantala. * The tribes of Pantala have queens. The ones currently known are Queen Wasp and three former queens, Queen Monarch, Queen Cochineal, and Queen Sequoia. Queen Wasp is currently the only queen known to rule on Pantala. ** With Queen Sequoia and Queen Monarch not in power, this also makes Queen Wasp the second queen in charge of nearly an entire continent, after her mother, Queen Cochineal. * Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia, such as that of the grassland or savannah-like biome seen on The Lost Continent cover. It also reveals that zebras, wildebeest, and gazelle live on Pantala. * In The Lost Continent, Queen Wasp was rumored to eat lioness heads and black mamba and squid ink soup, confirming these animals exist on Pantala as well. * The SilkWings and HiveWings having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. * In Pantala, each Hive is ruled by one of Queen Wasp's sisters (Queen Wasp rules the Wasp Hive, Lady Cicada rules the Cicada Hive, etc). The only exception is Lady Jewel as she is Queen Wasp's cousin. ** This confirms the names of Queen Wasp's other sisters and that she has at least eight other sisters (Vinegaroon, Bloodworm, Mantis, Cicada, Tsetse, Yellowjacket, and Hornet). Of these, only Lady Jewel, Lady Cicada and Lady Bloodworm have been confirmed, with Lady Cicada shown in The Lost Continent, ''Lady Jewel appearing in ''The Hive Queen, ''and Lady Bloodworm confirmed in a statement by Tui, which can be found here. Of all the ladies in pantala, Lady Scarab is the only one known to not rule a hive. * The currency in the Hives is called scales. These seem to be used as coins, as Luna uses them to pay for honey drops in The Lost Continent. It is unknown if they are real scales or simply called scales. From a discussion between Blue and Luna about how they haven't gone to a certain shop because they don't have enough scales, it seems that scales are the only form of currency and that all scales might be worth the same amount, as opposed to having them different values, similar to real currency. * Pantala appears to be much more technologically advanced than Pyrrhia, with books instead of scrolls, glass, greenhouses, large-scale architectural projects, track schools similar to colleges, plumbing, playgrounds and even ID bracelets that can inject dragons with toxins from a distance. In ''The Hive Queen, it is mentioned that the dragons on Pantala make use of hydroponics, which is a type of hydroculture involving growing the plants in a solution made of water with minerals dissolved in it. Sometimes, gravel or mica rocks are used to support the plants. ** Based of the bar/restaurant in the bottom left corner of the cover of The Hive Queen, it can be inferred that the Hives have indoor plumbing. ** Pantala is the first continent in the series to have books instead of scrolls, likely because they have access to SilkWing silk, making pages easy to form. * The majority of Pantala is currently a police state. * Pantala is the first place candy was actually shown. * Tui jokingly hinted in a Scholastic thread that her downstairs bathroom was once like the continent of Pantala, because "there was a wasp in there and so the room now belonged to the wasp forever," which is an allusion to Queen Wasp's rule over Pantala. * Pantala once had its own language, before Clearsight's arrival, the third dragon language shown in the series (after the language "Dragon" and Aquatic, which is used by the SeaWings). * Such as how North America and Pyrrhia are similar, Pantala is much like Africa. * There is a place in Russia that has a place named Pantala in it, but it is unlikely that Tui named Pantala after it. * It is possible that unlike in Pyrrhian kingdoms, Pantala's queens can be challenged by cousins, as Lady Scarab states in The Hive Queen that Lady Jewel, as Queen Wasp's cousin, can become queen. fr:Pantala pl:Пантала Category:Locations Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:LC Locations Category:HQ Locations